Just When You Thought You Had It All Figured Out
by JMSterling
Summary: They go and flip the script and the hunters become the hunted. This story starts off as a regular Harry-Potter-having-challenges type story. Then things begin to change around chapter 9. Lucius and Kingsley...well it's a little different. Kingsley should have gotten more time in the original and since he didn't, well that's why we have fanfiction, friends and neighbors. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Great Hall was noisy. Harry was doing his best to pay attention to the thread of the conversation with Hermione and Ron. It seemed the world was swirling too fast. The discussions, the implications, the people, the noise, the confusion – Harry gripped his fork and glass to reassure himself that it was not in a dream. One glance at the staff table told him how his reality had flipped. Severus Snape sat in the Headmaster's seat, and Lucius Malfoy was next to him. This fact alone was enough to give The-Boy-Who-Lived a bad case of anxiety. Professors McGonagall and Sprout, like Dumbledore, were absent. This new arrangement of staff, along with the looming exam by the Commission, was the reason for the heightened noise level in the Great Hall. The introductions and greeting hadn't taken place, yet, so the hall was rife with speculation.

"…there will be many cases?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, Hermione," Harry said flinching. "I was woolgathering. I -"

"Woolgathering? Where'd you learn that word?" Hermione asked as she put down her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Ron didn't even lookup. It would take a team of Aurors to separate the lanky red-head from his shepherd's pie.

"I read too, Hermione," Harry said as he glanced furtively at the staff table. Snape and Lucius were in conversation, while Hagrid was mopping his eyes with a table-sized handkerchief and being patted on the back by Madam Pomfrey.

"Glad to know it," Hermione said as she looked at the staff table. "I said, do you think there will be many cases of suspected abuse? The Commission says they aren't on a hunt, but many people think they are. The _Daily Prophet_, almost every day, has a story about a family fearing the removal of their children and the parents taken into custody. The Muggle-borns and half-bloods are worried."

"Why," Harry asked, dragging his eyes from the figures of Snape and Malfoy. The thought of what those two could be plotting gave Harry shivers. "They reported about He and Neville were as Pure as they come."

"He was a single case. Think about it, Harry, Lucius Malfoy is on the Commission," Hermione said as she pointed to an article in the _Daily Prophet_. "The _Daily Prophet_ just released the names of the members of the Commission. At that press conference, when Fudge introduced the Commission, he gave the number of members, not their names. Well, yesterday, Fudge released their names in response to a court order from the Wizengamot.

Several families filed a legal petition for the release of the names under the Wizarding Freedom of Information Act."

"I – he's _what_," Harry stammered as he wiped up the pumpkin juice he had spilled in his lap. Ron finally came up for air from his decimated shepherd's pie, as Harry asked Hermione nervous questions. "How'd that happen? Why is Malfoy on the commission?"

"What's this about Malfoy", Ron asked as he put his fork down looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Honestly," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she placed Harry's glass back on the table. "The The wizarding world could come to an end, and you two would swear you didn't get the memo. Yes, Malfoy is on Fudge's Commission. You know how well-connected he is with the Ministry. He practically runs the place; Fudge is just a figurehead. I think it is to keep the Commission away from Pure Blood families. They can't have their names being tarnished by unseemly reports of child abuse in their faultless families. That just is not allowed. Wealth and ancient bloodlines don't tolerate impropriety, you know."

"No, sorry, I wouldn't know about that," Ron grumbled, as he glowered over at Draco Malfoy who sat at the Slytherin's table. The platinum blond was chatting up his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, with the air of one who owned the world. Maybe he did.

"Ha, ha. You know what I mean," Hermione said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Your family is Pure Blood, Ron, but you know how these things work. Neville's family got in the _Daily Prophet_ because they are Muggle-born and half-blood sympathizers, at least his grandmother is anyway."

"So, I guess –"

The hall went deathly silent as Snape rose to his feet. The grim potions master didn't need to chime a glass, bang a gavel, or clear his throat to get students' attention. His presence was quite sufficient.

"Good evening," Snape said, as he cast his depthless gaze upon the wide-eyed students. "As you undoubtedly are aware we have lost one of our own, Neville Longbottom, to the scourge of suspected child abuse. He will be missed greatly. In that vein, Dumbledore is away concerning this tragic event, and I am serving as acting headmaster in his absence."

The temperature in the hall plummeted, for Harry the freeze was sub-zero. He placed his hands on his lap so neither he nor anyone else in the crowded hall could see them shaking.

"These are difficult times," Snape said, as hundreds of nervous eyes looked at him. It was a sea of faces, open and honest, lean and secretive, and others kind and thoughtful. They shared a common thing: uncertainty. Snape had been a teacher long enough to recognize the signs when young people wanted to flee from a situation, and this was such a circumstance.

"As you know, the Ministry of Magic has created the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety to curb these incidents of violence against our young people. In service toward this goal, this Commission will oversee the examination of all of Hogwarts students for signs of abuse. In the letter that your parents received a few days ago, it is our right and duty to performs these examinations. The Hogwarts teachers and administrators, who have Medi-wizard certification, will do this unfortunate task. The right to do so is given to us by Wizarding Educational School Code 9-4, Section 39, paragraph 7, line 4 – which specifies that while you are here at Hogwarts, we act in _loco parentis_. This means, for those of you not versed in Latin, we act in place of your parents while you are under our supervision."

It was evident by the motionless students that the idea of the grim potions master acting in _loco parentis_ was a thought best served cold. With a "parent" like Snape, who needs enemies?

"Therefore," Snape continued, gesturing toward Lucius Malfoy, "one of the representatives from the Commission is here to monitor the examination process. Mr. Malfoy, welcome."

"Harry," Hermione hissed, as she grabbed one of his hands on his lap that was trembling. "It's okay!"

"Hermione," Harry croaked, as he gently pulled his hand from her grasp, "please, turn back around. I'm alright. I'm just a little cold. I'm just not feeling well."

"Thank you, Sev – ah – Professor Snape," Lucius said standing, as Snape nodded in acknowledgment. "My dear, young people," Harry heard Ron tisk next to him, "as your headmaster has so eloquently stated, the Commission will oversee this examination by your teachers and administrators. Several Healers from St. Mungo's will assist them in speeding up this process. We plan to have it concluded in two weeks. You will be notified of the scheduled day and time of your examination. If there are any questions, as I am sure there will be, your teachers and other," Malfoy cleared his throat, _loco parentis_ will be available to discuss your concerns. If, however, none of these options are desirable, you are welcome to bring your inquiries to myself, as I will be staying at the castle, for the duration of the examination process."

Harry heard Ron's muffled coughing fit, "Juice went down the wrong way," his choking friend gasped. Harry glanced at the younger Malfoy, who has his chest out so far; Harry thought if he were wearing a shirt, instead of wizard's robes, he'd pop the buttons.

"We are in for a rough ride," Hermione said, as the elder Malfoy resumed his seat at the staff table.

"Snape, Malfoy, who's next on this happy list? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Ron asked, as the noise in the hall resumed. Harry noticed that some of the students were quiet as they finished their dessert; Seamus was one of them. Harry scolded himself for feeling panicky about the looming exam; he wasn't abused. So what, if Snape was doing the exam? The potion master was a bully and who cared what he thought about anything, especially, the most likely, uninteresting results of Harry's exam?

It had been a long day. Severus stood in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had insisted that he use it. Dumbledore claimed it reinforced the sense of the school having a leader at the helm. Dumbledore told the potions master that the portraits of the previous headmasters, which hung in the office, would tell him if Severus wasn't in the office during the times he didn't have his classes. Severus scowled in irritation as he looked at the sheeting rain falling from the night sky. He just completed the schedule of the first students for the exam the next day. It was going to be pleasant, with nervous students and skittish _loco parentis_ wreaking havoc in the castle. Add Lucius to the lovely mix, and it added up nothing short of a super fantastic day loaded with tons of fun, Severus griped. Groaning, he took a sip of heavily sugared tea into which he had added a moderate dose of Calming Draft. Placing the schedule on the desk for the house-elf to take for delivery to the students during the night, Snape reflected that Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick were dependable and would help him manage the situation. The Wolf, Lupin, was out of action – full moon. Minerva was with Dumbledore, or she would have the wonderful duty of acting headmaster, grimaced Snape as he resentfully sat in one of the many squishy armchairs in the large office. He couldn't bring himself to sit behind Dumbledore's desk.

Crack! Severus turned as a house-elf appeared and took the schedules for the students. He reassured the house elf that there was nothing that he needed now, _other than a small bit of peace and a reasonable amount of rest_ he thought. He was about to leave the office for his quarters when a knock came on the door. _What now?_

"Come," Severus said, as he seated himself back in one of the chairs.

"Good. Glad to have caught you before you could crawl back to your dungeon", Lucius said, as he closed the door behind him. _It just keeps getting better and better._ _The good times don't end_. Severus sighed as he drank more tea.

"What do you want, Lucius," Severus said, gesturing to one of the chairs across from him.

"A bit terse, this evening," Lucius said as he took the chair next to the potions master.

"It has been a long day," Severus said, shifting in his seat trying to get more personal space. _Will this day ever end_, Severus thought as Malfoy's grey eyes crinkled in amusement at his discomfort.

"I'm sure it has been, but that's no excuse for bad manners. Didn't even offer me a firewhiskey. My, my, my, your peasant background is showing, Severus. You really should keep an eye on that. You have worked hard to gain the respect of proper Purebloods, do not let your efforts go to waste, potion master."

"My patience is poor in the best of times, so I am sure you are aware of my level of tolerance for verbal volleys. What. Do. You. Want," Severus said, as he gripped the arms of his chair.

"To the point then. Any – um – discrepancies that the exam might show students that matter -"

"They all matter," Severus interrupted.

"However, you say. Any problems with Pureblood students – ah – let me be clear, worthy Purebloods. Reprehensible blood traitors such as the Weasleys, don't count. You will report those exam results directly to me. The Commission with handling them appropriately."

"Meaning you will sweep them under the rug," Severus said, as he rubbed his temples.

"Meaning, any troublesome results will be handled discreetly. We cannot have any of our notable families plastered across the _Daily Prophet_. It just will not do. It is not acceptable for the good of our wizarding society," Lucius said.

"Funny to hear you say that," Severus remarked.

"You seemed to think discretion was right when we were in school together," Lucius snapped, as he stood, glowering at Severus.

"Touché. Bringing up old history? Well, I have struck a chord," Severus said, as he tented his fingers together and as he looked into the angry, pale grey eyes of the wealthy financier.

"You will do as I have directed," Lucius said, as he leaned down into Severus' face, placing his hands on the arms of the acting headmaster's seat.

"And, if I don't," Severus said, remaining motionless as Lucius loomed over him; Severus refused to give Lucius the satisfaction of knowing he was getting under the potions master's skin. There were a few things that rattled Severus. However, the invasion of the potion master's personal space always disconcerted Severus, a fact that Lucius knew.

"You know," Lucius said, leaning closer to Severus and pressing his advantage, "the Potter boy reminds me of you when you were younger. Brooding mannerisms, stiff posture, the boy even has your bone structure. You might want to forget, but you and I were in school together. What was the boy's mother's name", he paused, "Ah, yes, it comes to me, Lily, Lily Evans! You and she were good friends, as I recall. Until I helped you understand how hanging around Mudbloods wasn't to your advantage. I was so - pleased - when you finally realized how your betters could help a half-blood make it in our society, potions master -or should I say - headmaster."

"Do not use that offensive Muggle term", Severus said, his mind was frozen, it was the only safe response. He held Lucius' intense gaze, but he leaned as far back in his seat as possible.

"No matter, you have your directives. I am confident you will do the right thing," Lucius said as he stood, returning Severus' space. "I run the ministry, Fudge is my puppet, you know that. Do not forget it, my calculating friend. There are consequences for those who suffer lapses of memory where I am concerned," Lucius said, as he closed the door behind him with a snap.

Alone, with only the portraits for the company, Severus stood and reaching for his tea, he saw his hands shaking. _What does he know? Nothing. How could he? There were no records to dispute James Potter being the boy's father. Lily and I made sure of it. Had we not?_ These thoughts raced through Severus' mind as he left the headmaster's office, walking on legs that were rubbery from the adrenaline surging through his body.

As Harry made his way to bed, he thought about the events of the day. The Commission, Malfoy, the exams... He should have known that something like this was going to happen when he read that first article by Rita Skeeter over the summer, right before he came back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Two weeks earlier:**

"_Freak_."

_"Nancy boy_."

"_Burden_."

"_Ungrateful little whelp_."

Each of these nasty words swirled through Harry's mind as he unfolded his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that he had delivered secretly to Privet Drive. Harry had written to the distribution center of the _Daily Prophet_, explaining his situation and his relatives', especially Uncle Vernon, reaction to owls. So, the owls that delivered Harry's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ had a charm placed on them which made them invisible to Muggles. It was the fortnight before Harry was to leave the Dursleys' to return to Hogwarts for his third year. The red "X"s on his calendar marking the countdown to September 1st, told a horrific tale. Each of those "X"s marked a day of abuse, starvation, and mental cruelty Harry had suffered at the hands of "blood." The seven locks outside his room gave silent testimony to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's "care" of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Sighing, Harry opened the paper. Thin sunlight came through the streaked and dirty windows of Harry's bedroom, illuminating that morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Opening the paper, trying to ignore his rumbling stomach (his daily ration of tea and a tin of soup wouldn't be shoved through the cat flap in his bedroom door until 1 o'clock that afternoon), Harry skimmed over the article about an escaped criminal from Azkaban. A hunt was on for Sirius Black (whoever that was, Harry thought), by the best team of Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. Then his emerald green eyes caught on a headline:

**INCIDENTS OF CHILD ABUSE ON THE RISE IN THE WIZARDING COMMUNITY**

**by Rita Skeeter**

Thinking that this was important to him for some unknown reason, Harry's jaw clenched and his knuckles whitened as he began to read:

_Once only known to occur in the Muggle world, child abuse is beginning to be seen in our Wizarding community. While these incidents are only occurring in non-pure Blood families, these stunning cases (which have resulted in the death of several children) have prompted Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, to create the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety to examine this disturbing phenomenon. Indeed, the Commission will oversee the examination of all Hogwarts students for signs of abuse when they return to the prestigious school this fall._

_"The safety and well-being of our children is our utmost concern. We cannot allow these horrific incidents to continue. This strikes at the heart of who we are as a wizarding community, the abuse of children at the hands of their relatives is an atrocity and an abomination, which we intend to address through this Commission" says Fudge as he introduced the number of members to Commission in a press conference Thursday._

_The Commission has stated its goals and objectives, indicating that while it will be a vigilant and thorough process to ferret out child abuse, it will not be a witch hunt. Innocent people will not be falsely accused nor convicted of child abuse. The public has nothing to fear from the Commission's activities. The Commission will lead the efforts to capture the heinous perpetrators and bring them before the Wizengamot for trial. The Commission, in its presentation, outlined several levels of punishment for committing child abuse, up to and including a life sentence in Azkaban._

_"It is a welcome action by the Ministry," says Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy who is entering his third year at Hogwarts. "Our respectable family of Pure Bloods sees this as a positive direction that is being taken to curb the atrocious activities of – ah – other types of wizarding households. These actions must be taken into hand, or they may contaminate the better elements of our society. This – infestation – of the horrific acts of child abuse must be exercised from our proper wizarding community."_

_So along with new classes and teachers for Hogwarts students in the fall, they will have an additional exam – by the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety. What child abusers lurk among us? Who will the Commission bring before the Wizengamot? What children suffer at the hands of these wolves in sheep's clothing?_

_In Two Weeks: Hogwarts and the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety: Challenges and Revelations._

Harry was wrong; his life could get worse than it already was. Would he have to take this exam? Who would perform it? What would it discover about him? Harry didn't _think _he was abused. The Dursleys weren't all that great, but child abuse? Nope, not here.

The clicks of the locks to his room being opened startled Harry out of his ruminations and a voice yelled, "Oi! Boy! Get down here and fix our breakfast!"

Twelve years of being addressed as such (Harry came to live with the Dursleys when he was 1 year old), left him with no doubt that a difficult day was ahead. Even though Harry didn't think he was abused, he often dreamed of a good, kind, and caring benefactor would appear one day on the Dursleys' doorstep and whisk him away to a better life, one where he got three meals a day and had socks with no holes in them. Harry opened his door and trudged down the stairs to begin another day of endless work around the house and garden.

A few days later, Harry looked at his calendar and saw that he had only two more days before he left for Hogwarts. He looked out the window into the grey and rainy morning and saw his snowy owl Hedwig coming through his window. Hermione had placed the same invisibility charm on Hedwig that was used by the distribution center of the _Daily Prophet_ and Harry had been able to pry open the window in his bedroom for Hedwig to come and go, so she wasn't shut up all day (unlike Harry when he wasn't working). Today she had a letter that she dropped on Harry's small desk before she hooted a greeting to him as she flew to her perch for a much need rest. Harry opened the letter. It was from Hermione. Her handwriting was scrawled and excited:

_Dear Harry,_

_Have you read the Daily Prophet this morning? It's just awful! Neville! Can you believe it? I knew that Fudge had created that Commission about child abuse, but Neville? Harry, Neville is dead!_

Harry gasped and sat down on his bed as his head swam. Knowing what was about to happen, he dropped Hermione's letter to the floor as put his head between his knees. The room slowly stopped spinning. He sat up and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on his desk, he wasn't allowed into the kitchen for food or drink. He couldn't eat or drink any of the Dursley's food, even while he was cleaning. He couldn't sneak food because Aunt Petunia was always watching him, with a jaundiced eye, as he cleaned the kitchen to her exacting standards. With a trembling hand, he drained his glass. He picked up the letter and began to read again:

_The Daily Prophet is sketchy on the details because I think they're trying to protect Neville's family, they're Pure Bloods. But one of his Uncles has been taken into custody! Oh, Harry, this is terrible! Did you read about the exams that they are going to be doing at Hogwarts? I think that is good because maybe, they will be able to catch other abuse cases before another student dies! How are you? Are the Dursleys treating you alright? I am so worried about you, Ron is too!_

_Hermione_

Seeking to keep his nervous friend from doing something rash, he penned back a quick reply assuring her that he was alright and his sadness about Neville. He woke a disgruntled Hedwig, who flew out the window with this letter to Hermione. The _Daily Prophet_ hadn't been delivered, yet, and Harry paced the floor until the owl with the newspaper arrived. He paid the owl a knut and hastily opened the paper. The front headline featured Neville's tragic story:

**HORRIFIC CASE OF CHILD ABUSE AND MISSING THE SIGNS:**

**THE CASE OF NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM**

**by Rita Skeeter**

_On Tuesday afternoon, Neville Longbottom was found dead in the family home of his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. The authorities were called by the boy's uncle, Thomas Longbottom, who claimed he found the boy cold and blue in his bedroom. Neville was in the care of his uncle, as his grandmother was traveling abroad. The investigators, based on evidence from the boy's body, contacted the newly formed Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety regarding the boy's death. A few hours later, Thomas Longbottom was taken into custody for questioning and has since been charged with the boy's death. He is currently scheduled to go on trial before the Wizengamot during the second week of October. The Commission has released a brief statement reiterating their commitment to rooting out any and all cases of child abuse._

_"This is one of the most troubling cases of child abuse I have seen," says a source close to the investigation, who spoke on condition of anonymity because he was not authorized to speak publically. "The boy's body told us a tale of longtime abuse. We found broken bones, concussions, bruises, second and third-degree burns, and spell damage. There is even evidence of the Cruciatus curse had been used on the boy multiple times over an extended period of time. The boy's most recent injuries were only a day old."_

_"We are a respectable family, but I guess you never know what goes on behind closed doors," says a family member of the Longbottoms. "Augusta is heartbroken, she loved Neville so much. She blames herself; she thought Neville was safe with his uncle."_

_Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was contacted regarding the tragedy, "Neville was well liked here at Hogwarts. He was one of the favorites of students, teachers, and staff. He was a kind, gentle boy who excelled in Herbology. He will be greatly missed and we will do all we can to help his family through this difficult time."_

_This is a case that reminds the wizarding community to be vigilant for signs of child abuse as it can happen in any type of family, even our more notable ones._

Harry put the paper down and began, for the first time in his life, to dread returning to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus made his way through a crowded Hogsmeade after apparating to the main square of the village. The potions master needed to convince Kingsley Shacklebolt to help him. The head Auror was a grim man, with whom one had to make one's case quickly, in less than twenty words preferably, or risk being brought up on charges of interfering with the duties of an Auror, for wasting the man's time. Shacklebolt suffered no fools and, fortunately, neither did Severus. If Potter's results returned in bad shape, the similarities between him and his son would be too close for Severus' comfort. Temperamental, as Severus was, he still felt that no child should suffer any form of abuse and especially to the degree that he had suffered it before leaving for Hogwarts and then, during the summers when he was under his father's roof.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at a table reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. As Severus seated himself opposite the Auror, they shook hands over the table. Severus ordered a Firewhiskey.

"Congratulations, on being chosen as acting headmaster. What assistance do you need from me or my office," Shacklebolt said, as he leaned back in his seat and folded his hands across his lean torso. Shacklebolt was not one for small talk.

"I am concerned about the possible fallout if Harry Potter's exam for abuse comes back with less than stellar results. If the Boy-Who-Lived results show he was abused by the Dursleys and the information gets out to the wizarding public, the anti-Muggle reactions could be catastrophic. Not to mention that every wealthy, pure-blood family would be clamoring for guardianship of the boy," Severus said, as he gripped his glass of Firewhiskey.

"Well, stated. You have a valid concern, especially with Lucius Malfoy overseeing the exams for the Commission," Shacklebolt said, taking a sip of his own Firewhiskey. A possible solution was forming the Auror's mind, but he needed more information. "When is the boy's exam scheduled?"

"Four o'clock, today."

"Is there a member of the screening team that you trust?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"Good," Shacklebolt said as he leaned forward. "Reschedule, with Madam Pomfrey, the boy's exam for seven o'clock this evening. Find Potter tell him that his four o'clock exam has been rescheduled for another time. Don't tell the boy the time. Tell Malfoy that Potter's exam has been cancelled and it has been rescheduled for another day, give him some excuse, I don't care what it is. At 6:45, this evening, you, personally, get the boy and take him to the Medical Wing. I will be in the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower around this time, and if it is necessary, you will be able to find me in there, and I will help you…process, any unwelcome results from Potter's exam. If there is abuse, I will work with you to see that the Dursleys are brought up on charges of abuse by the Muggle authorities and to ensure that Potter's guardianship is quietly changed. You were correct to come to my office; we have the best ability to keep this out of the newspapers and the public eye. However, we cannot underestimate Lucius Malfoy, as we know; he is a powerful and wealthy wizard, with deep, formidable connections in our world."

"I will do as you advise. Regardless of Potter's exam outcome, I will come to the Astronomy Tower to review the boy's results. Thank you for your help, Auror Shacklebolt. I appreciate it," Severus said, standing.

"Kingsley," Shacklebolt said.

"Sorry," Severus said, his mind already thinking of where he could find Potter in the castle or on the grounds.

"Kingsley, you may call me Kingsley. After all, if we are going to be possible conspirators in keeping information from the wizarding public, we should at least be on a first-name basis," Shacklebolt said, as he raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

"Yes, yes, of course. Uh, Severus, then…Kingsley," Severus said. There was more to the grim Auror than met the eye. Kingsley nodded without a trace of a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Harry," Ron said, as he shook the slighter boy awake. "You've got a letter!"

Harry turned over and blinked at the sunlight streaming through the spotless window of their chambers at the castle. It was Saturday. _Thank goodness for small favors_, Harry thought as he reached for his glasses. His anxious friend came into view as Harry blinked the world back into his worried mind. He wanted to run away, but for a moment he didn't know why. Then, things came flooding back as Ron shoved a letter into his hand. The Commission, Snape, Malfoy…the…exam.

"What's this", Harry asked as he broke the Hogwarts seal.

"Dunno. Maybe, it's your…you know…your appointment", Ron said as he shrugged. Harry could tell that his friend was trying to make light of the matter. His friend's actions, instead of putting the thin, dark-haired boy at ease, served to increase his apprehension. Harry's trembling fingers opened the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter is to inform you of your medical screening exam to be conducted by certified Medi-wizards. In accordance with Ministry of Magic guidelines, this process will be monitored by the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety. Please, report on Saturday, September 2nd at 1:00 p.m., to the Hogwarts Medical Wing, which is located on the 4th floor past the painting of Hippocrates the Medicus. If you have any questions or concerns you may address them to Severus Snape, acting Hogwarts Headmaster or Lucius Malfoy, member of the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety._

_Thank you for your cooperation in this matter and wishing you a pleasant day,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Hogwarts Acting Headmaster_

A pleasant day,_ indeed_, Harry thought as he looked up at Ron. "Did you get one of these lovely little notes?"

"Nope, I guess I'm not ready for primetime, yet," Ron said, walking back to the chair by the nightstand.

"'Primetime'? You get that Muggle term from Hermione?" Harry asked, setting the letter aside.

"Yeah, I did as a matter of fact. Hurry and get up. I hear the elves have outdone themselves for our first breakfast back and are serving a fry-up! Bacon, sausages, fried eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, toast, baked beans – "

"Okay! I got it!" Harry laughed. "Food! Is that all you think about?"

"Um, pretty much", Ron said.

* * *

Severus was feeling downright hateful this morning. He had to focus on the upcoming contretemps this morning and afternoon if he was going to get through this day without hexing anybody into the middle of next year. The check on the boy's parental records at the Ministry would have to wait until later this week when Dumbledore got back and relieved Severus of this maddening headmaster business. It was midmorning and the potions master was running on three hours sleep and coffee. His scowl was so fierce this morning that he had reduced a fourth-year Ravenclaw to tears this morning, just by glowering at her for talking too loudly in the hallway.

"Severus," a voice called. You have got to be kidding me, Severus thought. Either the person was a fool to attempt to speak to him before noon, or they had an unconscious death wish, either way, the soul would soon find out the depth of their mistake. But, in this case, neither of those options would be the outcome. Severus knew the cadence of the voice, and that made it even worse.

"You did not get enough of getting on my nerves last night," Severus asked, as he turned to face the speaker. The potions master had just gotten to the door of his dungeon, where he planned to finish the potions that he was going to use next week as an introduction to the intermediate principals of potion-making for his 4th and 5th-year students.

"So, pleasant in the morning," Lucius Malfoy sniffed, as he reached Severus at the door. "I see Potter is on the list this afternoon. I thought we were starting with first years and working our way up?"

"Yes, that is the plan," Severus said, opening the door and entering his dark dungeon, lit by candles and illuminated by colored potions preserving bits of plants and other slimy things. "However, due to Potter's status in the wizarding world, it is only prudent to include him in the first round of exams."

"I see. Well, while I cannot possibly be present at every student's screening, I will make a special effort to personally oversee Potter's examination, along with yourself, of course," Lucius said, staring at Severus. If Lucius' intention was to get Severus to flinch or otherwise show any signs of discomfort, he was disappointed. The potions master was in his beloved dungeon, going about his routine tasks, which helped him remain composed. The St. Mungo's Healers, Professor Flitwick, and Madam Pomfrey were in the Medical Wing, preparing for the screenings, which were to take place later that afternoon. Severus left them to it; his responsibly was to draft the student schedules and having done so, was now attending to his classes for next week. However, he would attend Potter's exam. He wanted to see the boy's results for himself.

"Do as you will," Severus said, setting the ingredients for his potions on one of preparation tables. Eye of Newt, beetle eyes, unicorn tail hair, running low on Powder of Dragon Talon, going to have to put in an order at Merlin's Apothecary, Severus thought.

"…results will show?"

"Um? Sorry, I did not hear you, Lucius," Severus said, as he continued to ruminate about his order to the apothecary. Potions ingredients were getting more expensive by the day. Maybe, when Dumbledore got back, he could ask for an expansion in his potions budget. He had done the older wizard a huge favor by covering for him as headmaster…

"Severus," Lucius said.

"What," Severus said, as he looked up from counting unicorn tail hairs.

"What do you think Potter's exam results will show," Lucius asked.

"No idea. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do," Severus said.

* * *

Severus observed the nervous child across from him. Harry was drinking his tea and looking everywhere, but at Severus. The potion master knew that he was intimidating to the child and that their interactions had been less than stellar. The results of the looming examination could change that; the boy would need an ally to help him through the possible fallout of the exam. Didn't this responsibility fall to Severus, as Harry was his son? The potion master rather felt that it did. He didn't want to frighten the nervous child any further since he was making the process as seen in the boy offering Severus a cup of tea.

"Pot – Harry, what do you like read," Severus asked, they had a few moments before Madam Pomfrey arrived and the fun would begin.

"I – er – I read my class books, Sir," Harry said, as he looked up at Severus in surprise. The boy hadn't been expecting such a question from the grim potion master.

"Besides, your class books," Severus said, as he took a sip of tea.

"The Dursleys didn't allow me any books to read, Sir," Harry said, beginning to fidget.

"It is alright. Take it easy Harry, it is only a question," Severus said, as he saw the boy twisting the blanket between his hands. Severus was incensed, _they did not allow the child books_, he thought. The potion master consciously strove to keep the boy from seeing his irritation with the Dursleys, or Harry would think Severus' agitation was directed towards him.

"Well, lucky you," Severus continued, keeping his voice neutral, "the Fates have smiled on you this day, Hermes," Severus said.

"I don't understand you, Sir," Harry said.

"Hermes. Greek god of speed. Never mind," Severus said, as he stood and walked over to the books in Dumbledore's library. "Let us see, here. What would be good for you," Severus said, as he drew his finger along the spines of the numerous books. In well-maintained libraries books have personalities, some vie for space and others play well with others. Dumbledore's library was no different. Some of the tomes were new and shiny and others were quite ancient and dusty. Fortunately, Dumbledore was a lover of many things Muggle, and so had a broad and rich collection of English and American Muggle literature.

"You like science fiction," Severus asked.

"What's that," Harry said, eyeing the clock. Madam Pomfrey would be here soon.

"Read it and find out," Severus said, as he tossed the boy a book.

Harry caught it and looked at the cover, _Fahrenheit 451_. It seemed it would be an interesting read. "You like the author? This…uh…Ray Bradbury," Harry said, as he thumbed through the book.

"Yes, he was an excellent author in this genre. He sticks to the 'bones of the thing'," Severus said. The potion master was pulled up short by this statement, _the bones of the thing. Now, where have I heard that before, _Severus asked himself. It was a disquieting notion and not his idea; the potion master remembered it from his dead and distant past. Perhaps, Severus' past was not as dead and distant as he would like…

"Oh, ok, but what is gen-," Harry began, as Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"Ah, good to see you Madam Pomfrey, I see you are prepared," Severus said, as he walked over to her as she unpacked her medical bag.

"Of course, dear," Pomfrey said, turning toward Severus and grasping the potion master's outstretched hand.

Severus stood back as she transfigured one of Dumbledore's chairs into a hospital examination table. A small hand grasped Severus' own. The potion master flinched and looked down. Harry was standing next to him. Severus saw the child was trembling and on the verge of tears.

"Please, don't do this," Harry said. Severus didn't miss the tremor in the boy's voice. _Merlin, Morgana, and Circe_ w_hat would my mother do_, Severus thought. Going on instinct, the tall man squatted down to the child's eye level.

"Harry, the exam is painless, I will not allow anyone or anything to harm you," Severus said, as he looked into the child's emerald green eyes. _Ah, Merlin, he is so much like Lily_, Severus thought, as the potion master's heart lurched in his chest. He was moved to do something he had never done before with any other student. Severus reached and hugged the frightened child. Harry tentatively wrapped his arms around the man.

"It will be alright," Severus said, as he was reminded of how his mother would hold him after a bad day with Tobias.

Crack! Kreacher appeared. The elf was in a state of high distress. Severus stood and walked over to the elf.

"What is it," Severus asked, as Madam Pomfrey turned from her preparations.

"Mr. Malfoy is coming here, Sir," Kreacher croaked, as he wrung his hands.

Damn.

Severus spun toward Madam Pomfrey, "Stall him, give him some excuse. I do not care what it is", Severus said.

"I can do that," Madam Pomfrey said, as she disapperated with Kreacher.

Severus turned to the wide-eyed child.

"Change out of your clothes and put this examination gown on," Severus said, as he handed Harry the thin garment. Harry looked at the gown dubiously.

"Do it. Now," Severus barked. He didn't have time to explain and coax. Lucius was coming, and he had to get the child's exam done, it might be his only opportunity to do it without the prying eyes of the Commission. Severus looked out one of the windows to give the child some privacy as he changed.

"Ok," Harry said in a paper-thin voice. Severus turned to see the small child shivering in the dim, candle-lit room, standing by the examination table. Again, Severus felt the pang of guilt for his failure to protect Lily and their son. He swore by the Oracle that he had tried to stop the Dark Lord from targeting Lily and her family.

"Get up on the table," Severus said. He paused. "Please." Harry climbed on the padded examination slab and shivered.

"I know it is cold because the gown is thin, but I will do your exam quickly," Severus said as he looked into the trembling child's green eyes.

Harry was terrified. Harry's nerves were raw from the day's events and Snape's compassion toward him had undone the boy on a basic level. No adult, not even Mrs. Weasley, had shown him the degree of tenderness that the grim potion master had displayed his evening.

"The exam is painless, but some of the charms will be uncomfortable. So, try to be calm and we can get through the process more quickly," Severus said, as he leaned over the child and held both of Harry's hands in one of his own.

Harry nodded, as a tear slid down one of his cheeks. Severus conjured a cloth and wiped it away. "Under different circumstances, I would give you a calming draft, but the potion may interfere with the results of the exam. So, stay with me and I will get this done as quickly as possible," Severus said, holding the child's gaze. Harry nodded, again.

Severus began.

Harry felt the effect of a restraining charm; he could only move this eyes. He wanted to cry out, but his vocal cords were locked and the child could only manage a groan.

"I know, be calm. This charm to ensure the accuracy of the results, any movement may disrupt the exam," Severus said, as he moved quickly to get the medical wand to record the results.

As Severus performed the charms of the exam, the results were printed on a long scroll of parchment that floated in the air next to the potion master. Harry grunted through several of the more uncomfortable aspects of the exam, which was quite understandable as it was a thorough process. Finally, it came to an end and Harry felt the restraining charm lifted. Harry began to cry. Severus helped the boy sit up and held the child for a few moments. The potion master could feel the child's hot face against his chest as the boy heaved in his humiliation and fear.

"I am sorry, Harry," Severus said, as he continued to hold his son while he looked at the boy's exam results. They were not good. Physical abuse, as Severus had suspected. Severus had seen pictures of Harry's Aunt and Uncle, who were both thin in the extreme and looked every bit the upstanding pillars of the community. There was something else in Harry's exam results that Severus had not expected. Rage as black as syphilitic sin, burned in the potion master's veins as he read the results of his son's exam. _You will pay, Vernon_, Severus thought, as the chilly ways his promise could be fulfilled flowered in the potion master's mind. Petunia, too, would pay. She had continually beaten, routinely starved, and locked the child in a cupboard and would suffer the consequences her deportable actions. _Perhaps, the cloak of the moralist hangs poorly on your shoulders, Kingsley, but not on mine_, Severus thought.

Severus knew he wasn't thinking clearly and that could be dangerous. He resolved to focus on the particulars of the situation and he and his son might make it through this in one piece. If he allowed his emotions to get the better of him, the potion master knew that could end badly; either with him in Azkaban, like Dumbledore's father, or with Harry in St. Mungo's mental health ward indefinitely. The headmaster had told Severus the story of how his own father had been sent to Azkaban after attacking several Muggle boys that had sexually assaulted Albus' sister, sending her into a psychosis from with she never recovered. No, Severus couldn't afford to lose control; the stakes were too high.

"Harry," Severus said, as the child's tears began to taper off. "Change into your clothes. Hurry, now, we do not have much time."

As the child put his clothes back on, Severus conjured the exam table back into one of Dumbledore's chairs and stowed Harry's exam results deep into the pocket of his robes. The potion master waved his wand and an identical parchment, complete with the official medical seal, appeared with perfectly normal exam results for Harry James Potter. Severus placed these results on an inn table next to one of the chairs in the office.

A knock came at the door. Harry flinched. Severus pointed to one of the chairs and Harry scurried over to it. The boy had cleaned his face and looked for better or worse, alright, if a bit pale.

"Come," Severus said.

Lucius Malfoy walked in; his eyes were as cold steel.

"A change of plans, Severus," Lucius asked, as he took a seat.

"Firewhiskey," Severus asked, as he walked over to Dumbledore's bar.

"Your manners have returned. That is good to see. Yes, I will take one," Lucius said, as he looked at Harry who was curled under a blanket in the chair furthest from the blond man. Only the boy's head could be seen as his eyes shifted between Severus and Lucius, as though Harry was watching an intense tennis match between two powerful players. In many ways, the child saw such a game.

"So, what happened? Pomfrey was banging on about schedule conflicts and some other such nonsense," Lucius said, as he accepted the glass of amber liquid from Severus.

"Yes, I am sorry that you were notified so belatedly. I performed Potter's exam and the results are on the table next to you," Severus said as he took a sip of his Earl Grey.

Lucius looked at the parchment for a long time.

"Normal? Really," Lucius said, as he looked into Severus' black eyes.

"Yes, I was…surprised myself," Severus said, returning Lucius' gaze. Lucius made a motion as if to get up from his seat, glanced at the watching child and seemed to think better of it.

"Well, this is…reassuring, Severus. The results even have the official seal," Lucius said, as he sneered at the parchment. It was clear Lucius saw the exam results for what they were: forgeries. Severus for his part, was beyond caring whether or not Lucius believed them. The potion master was only concerned with what Lucius would do about it. Consideration and planning for the fallout from giving Lucius the false results would come later; for now, Severus was taking things a step at a time. _One and two, and one and two_, Eileen Snape would say to her quiet son as she taught him piano lessons. Tobias' family hasn't always been poor and the piano had belonged to his grandmother. Eileen had used charms to bring the Muggle instrument into perfect playing order. _Step by step, sweetheart, _his mother would say,_ that is how you and the instrument learn each other. It is a delicate dance, much like interacting with people, especially when you get older and a special someone comes into your life. _Severus would blush when she would say that, Lily was his best friend and it was two years before they would leave for Hogwarts.

"Good news, eh, Potter," Lucius flung at Harry. Harry whimpered and curled into a tighter ball. Lucius grinned.

"Lucius," Severus said.

"Well, it seems there is one less case for the Commission to concern itself with," Lucius said, turning back to Severus and standing to his feet. "I will take these results with me, shall I? I am sure you have many _copies_."

"Of course," Severus said, standing as well. Lucius walked out.

Kingsley. The man was in the astronomy tower and it is imperative that Severus speak to him at once. It was nine o'clock.

"Harry," Severus said, as he walked over to the child. "Kreacher will apperate you back to your dorm. You may take the book I gave you. Before you leave, I am going to give you a calming draft and a potion for dreamless sleep. Tomorrow, we will talk further."

"Yes, Sir. What did the exam show," Harry asked.

"We will talk about that tomorrow," Severus said, with an unreadable expression.

"It showed bad stuff, didn't it," Harry said.

"Yes, I am afraid it did, but it is nothing that I have not seen before as a professor and you and I - and whomever else we need, will deal with it," Severus said, Harry felt strangely reassured. The boy was, however, frightened by the iciness that had crept into the man's voice near the end of his response.

"Will the Dursleys get in trouble," Harry asked.

"Do you care," Severus asked in a voice as cold as the abyss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry awoke on the edge of a scream. A nightmare had broken through the dreamless sleep potion that Snape had given him. He pulled the curtains back from his four-poster; everyone was still sleeping. His mind recollected the events of the previous day. He had apperated back to the dorms with Kreacher and Ron had been waiting for him. Harry had hurriedly told his friend that he was tired and that he would talk to him in the morning. Harry knew that he was going to avoid Ron and Hermione the next day. He had no desire to talk about his exam with either of them. Harry found his mind wanting to shut out the experience of laying on the cold exam table, with Snape looming over him and only a thin gown for cover. He knew the exam showed bad stuff because he had _felt_ the charms as they had gone through his body and picked up the bruises, the scrapes, the aches, and the…other stuff. He didn't like to think about the other stuff that had to do with Uncle Vernon; it was too shameful. The other stuff made him feel weird and dirty. Uncle Vernon had…Harry stopped the thought.

He exhaled slowly and got out of bed. He dressed quickly and made his way down to the hall for an early breakfast, so he could find a nice hiding spot and get away from his friends and Snape, for the day at least. He needed time to think. He wanted to-

"Potter, I need a word," the deep voice of Snape said from behind Harry. The boy flinched and whirled around to face the tall man. Strangely, the use of his surname by the potion master in public made Harry feel more at ease.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, as he put his hands in his pockets, so he nor Snape could see them shaking.

"Walk with me to the grounds, I have directed one of the elves to bring us breakfast outside," Severus said, as Harry gave him a doubtful look. "Yes, it is cold, but I know a charm that will keep us rather warm in the enclave of the trees. I rather think we need privacy and to be surrounded by nature while we talk."

"Ok," Harry said. He didn't think of Snape as an outdoors type.

Severus seemed to read the boy's mind, "I prefer walls and roofs, but I have come to appreciate the outdoors for their…restorative properties, once I discovered a proper warming charm to cast around myself and those with me, to keep the chill away," Severus said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Shall we," Severus asked, as he gestured toward the main doors of the castle.

Harry sighed and followed the man outside.

They neared the clearing among the trees that were blazing in the autumn colors of marigold, rust, and auburn. A ray of sunlight minted the fall leaves all gold, the air blew grey, the coins were spent, and Harry shook himself from the autumn's spell. Severus noticed the child gazing around and was pleased; this was the proper environment to discuss the results of his exam. As they walked followed the path in the forest toward the clearing, Severus reflected on his meeting with Kingsley, after the boy had returned to his dorm. Kingsley had been standing like a statue in the astronomy tower. Severus quickly detailed Harry's results and how he felt that Lucius didn't believe the forgery Severus had given him. Kingsley had nodded and handed Severus a large envelope. Severus was astonished to find the official Ministry record of Harry's birth certificate, naming the boy's parents. As a result of the wizarding world's emphasis on the importance of blood, the biological parents were named on every wizard's or witch's birth certificate, regardless of who _claimed_ to be the child's parents. Harry's record was no different; Severus Snape was listed as the boy's father along with Lily Potter (Evans) as the child's mother. Kingsley had told Severus that this was the only copy of Harry's birth certificate that his office knew to be in existence. Severus thanked Kingsley and the head Auror had nodded in acknowledgment.

Severus had then asked what the next steps should be to address the possible fallout from Lucius. Kingsley had advised the potion master to wait for Lucius to make the next move and then he would know how to respond. Severus had begun to get nervous and make noises about the Dursleys, the Commission, the Daily Prophet, and Rita Skeeter. Kingsley walked over to Severus, had gotten into the potion master's personal space, asked Severus to look up at the indigo sky and describe what he saw. Severus was non-plussed as he was forced against one of the walls of the astronomy tower; he would have expected something like this from Lucius, not Kingsley. The potion master looked first into the dark, keen-featured, pale-eyed man's face and saw Kingsley's blended heritage, and then looked at the night sky. Severus gritted out a response. In reply, Kingsley had told him that while, indeed, there was a full moon and a few clouds, there was an eternity in that sky as well. Regardless, of what Lucius did or did not do in relation to Potter's exam results, that moon and well as the sun would still rise and set the next day, Kingsley had said as he looked Severus in the eye and stood inches from the potion master. Severus was reminded of why Kingsley was head of the Auror office for the Ministry of Magic. The air crackled with his magic. Kingsley's reserve was due to years of training and personal discipline; the grim Auror knew that if his restraint failed him and he couldn't keep his magical power in check, the results could be disastrous. He would become an Avenger, he would execute justice for the innocents and the Wizengamot be damned.

Kingsley gathered himself and returned to one of the windows, returning Severus' space. He had asked Severus to allow him, as the head Auror, to handle the situation with the Dursleys because he was concerned that Severus might do something rash and land himself in Azkaban. Severus, breathing a little easier, had reluctantly agreed. Then, the Auror had handed Severus the second envelope, containing the transfer of legal guardianship of Harry from Petunia over to Severus for his signature. Kingsley, told an astonished Severus, that after their meeting earlier in the day, that he thought that Severus would want to transfer the child's guardianship from Petunia over to himself if the exam results were not acceptable. As head Auror, Kingsley was authorized to sign as a witness to the transfer. Petunia's signature wasn't necessary because Severus was a closer blood relation to the boy, and in the wizarding world, blood was a bond. The transfer would change without any notification sent to the Wizengamot because of the Severus' higher rank in blood relation to Harry. Severus had signed the transfer without hesitation, and Kingsley had followed suit. The parchment glowed yellow for a few moments to show that the legal transfer was recognized as an official action and had been recorded.

Severus had then asked Kingsley if there was trouble from Lucius, what form did the Auror think it would take. Kingsley had told Severus to watch the newspapers, as Lucius liked to do things in a big way. Kingsley had gone on to intone that when Lucius did drop the bomb, it would be immense and that Severus would have to be ready for it and he, Kingsley, would help Severus as long as the potion master remembered the conditions of Kingsley's assistance. Severus nodded and knew that if things came to choosing between the safety and security of the wizarding community and Severus' freedom, Kingsley would turn him over to the Dementors and Azkaban without hesitation.

Severus was pulled out of his ruminations by Harry crowding against him as something crashed through the forest on their left.

"It is alright, the creatures in this part of the woods are not as dangerous as those deeper into the forest," Severus said, looking down at the nervous child.

"Oh," Harry said, and Severus could see that the boy was not convinced.

"Here we are," Severus said, as they came upon a pleasant clearing in the trees. A few rays of golden early morning sunlight shone through the canopy of the trees. Green ferns bigger than Harry were mixed comfortably in between the trees. After the noise of earlier had died away, the place was quiet and still. Somewhere a bird tweeted as the wind blew gently through the clearing and rustled the leaves of the skyscraper trees.

"Forks," Harry said.

"Sorry," Severus said.

"If the leaves in this forest were still green and it was wetter, it would be like…," Harry trailed off. Severus noted with some alarm that the child's face had turned a painful shade of red. _What's this_, Severus thought, as the potion master felt his left eyebrow rise.

"Like what," Severus asked in a bland voice. He didn't want to let the child know he was aware of the boy's discomfort about whoever or whatever _Forks_ was.

"Uh, book I read. Something about vampires. I don't know. It's nothing, Sir," Harry said quickly, as some of the color returned to his face. Severus would delve deeper into this intriguing topic of Forks, but not now, he had exam results that he needed to discuss with the boy. Severus seated himself at the base of one of the giant trees. _That tree has to be as old as Hogwarts_; _Hagrid's entire house could probably fit into that tree's trunk_, Harry thought. As Severus said, a breakfast tray, complete with tea was ready.

"Vampires? Um. Interesting. Well, have a seat, we have much to discuss," Severus said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tell me about the Dursleys," Severus said to the child sitting across from him. It felt strange to Severus that he would bring his son to this place that Lucius had introduced to him during their years at Hogwarts. _Morgan and Toth, what tangled lives we live_, Severus thought, as Harry mulled over his response to the potion master.

"They're alright," Harry said, taking a sip of his tea. Harry didn't want to talk about this with anyone. It was true that he felt comfortable in the clearing, the breakfast was nice, and Snape was being decent, but it was too hard to talk about the things that the Dursleys, especially Uncle Vernon, had done to him. Severus saw the child's gaze drift toward a pond at the edge of the clearing.

"You like it," Severus asked, as he studied the child.

"The pond? Yes, sir," Harry said, as he looked back into his teacup. Severus mulled over his response as he viewed the top of the child's head; Harry refused to look at Severus. This would require delicate handling.

"Yes, it is rather nice, I find that it helps me to think when I have…difficult things on my mind," Severus said. The child nodded. The potion master waited a few moments as a gentle wind rustled the trees overhead.

"Come here," Severus said.

The child's head jerked up as he finally looked at Severus. The potion master could see that the child was ready to run.

"It is alright; I am not going to harm you. Sit by me," Severus said, as he patted the soft earth next to him. Harry stared at the place next to the potion master in terror. Severus was silent and still. He knew that quick movement that might further frighten the child. After a few moments, Harry slowly stood up and seated himself next to Severus. Not looking at the child, Severus drank his tea as he gazed up into the dappled sunlight that was coming through the trees.

"Tell me about the Dursleys," Severus said, still not looking Harry. The potion master didn't want to further upset the skittish child and the man knew eye contact, at this point, would unnerve the boy. Severus could feel the child glance quickly at him as the potion master continued his auspicious examination of the forest canopy. Harry, strangely reassured by his close proximity to Severus and relieved that the potion master wasn't looking at him, felt that he could tell the professor about some of the abuse. Harry also sensed that, for some reason, the professor would go to extraordinary lengths to protect him. The child didn't understand it, but it was enough to get the boy talking.

"They make me work a lot," Harry began, as he gripped his cup of tea. "I have to cook, clean, and weed the garden and I get punishments if I don't do it right. They aren't so bad, though. Like, if I don't make the beds right, I won't get breakfast. I mean, I cook it, but Aunt Petunia will watch me as I serve it and makes sure that I don't eat any of it if I am on punishment. Sometimes, on those days, she'll let me have a tin of soup in the afternoon with a cup of tea – if, I'd done my other chores properly," Harry paused, he hadn't planned on revealing so much. He chanced a look at the professor.

"I see," Severus said, as he looked at the child. He gave the boy a measured look, before glancing away. Severus didn't want the child to catch the fury on his face. "Tell me, what about clothing and books. You mentioned yesterday, that the Dursleys did not allow your books, was this true of clothing as well?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Harry said, taking a sip of his tea. "I always got Dudley's cast offs."

"Dudley, being your cousin, I presume," Severus said.

"Yeah and he's a git, too," Harry said, now that he was talking about his living circumstances for the first time with an adult, he found that it made him feel better.

"Really," Severus said casually. The potion master was pleased that the child was finally opening up; it made the process of getting to the horrific business with Vernon a little easier. He would allow the boy to come to details about that in the child's own time. Severus would ask gentle questions, if necessary, to gather more details once the child decided to talk about Vernon's abuse.

"Yeah, he's a bullying prat. But for them, he's their 'duddykins' and their 'dudders'. You know what? If Voldemort asked me for the Dursleys' address, I'd give it to him in a heartbeat," Harry spat, the potion master noticed that the boy was clenching his empty teacup and his other hand was curled into a fist. Moving slowly, Severus gently took the cup from the child and as he poured Harry more tea Severus said, "You used the Dark Lord's name. You are not afraid of him or his former followers?"

"No. Well, I'm sorta afraid, but I survived him once didn't I? I mean, he killed my parents and he's the reason that I got stuck with the Dursleys in the first place. And you know what, professor," Harry said as he accepted a fresh cup of tea from Severus.

"What," Severus said, the potion master found himself reluctantly impressed with the child's response to Voldemort.

"If I had my way, I'd find Voldemort and pay him back for killing my mom and dad. He cheated me out of my parents and any life I could have had with them. Voldemort is a murderer and a coward. I heard my mom and dad were defenseless when he killed them," Harry said as he looked into the distance of the clearing. The sun was higher in the sky and it was golden now, the orange of the early morning had faded from it.

"I see," Severus said. _Well, the Dark Lord robbed you of ONE of your parents, but we will cross THAT bridge when we get to it_, Severus thought as he took a bite of one of the croissants.

"Were they," Harry asked.

"Defenseless," Severus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Yes, that is a common belief, that your mother – er – _parents_ were defenseless when the Dark – _Voldemort_ – attacked them. I – um – am sorry that you lost your parents," Severus said, as he looked at the pond. He could feel the child's eyes on him, reading him, looking for signs of deception or mockery. Evidently, the child found none and Harry continued to talk.

"Yeah, um, thanks, professor. Did you know them," Harry asked.

"Your parents," Severus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I knew them, yes. We were in the same year at Hogwarts," Severus said. This was getting too close to 'that bridge'. The potion master shifted the conversation.

"Your life at the Dursleys seems rather unpleasant. What about Uncle Vernon. You told me about your aunt and cousin," Severus said, still not looking at the child. Severus could sense the child's pause, either the boy would tell him or he wouldn't. The potion master waited, giving the child the necessary psychological space to gather himself.

"Uncle Vernon was…well, pretty bad.

"What did he do, Harry," Severus asked.

"He hurt me," Harry said.

"Yeah," Harry said and burst into heart-rending sobs. _Temple and Arch, give me the strength to do this without ending up in Azkaban_, Severus thought. The potion master held his son to his chest as the boy cried. Severus didn't say anything; he let the boy get the emotion out because unlike most wizards, he knew the healing power of tears. When the child's tears began to tapper off, Severus gave the child a handkerchief to wipe his nose. Severus didn't want to cause the child any more pain, but the potion master knew he had to help the boy exercise the entire story.

"How long did he sexually abuse you," Severus asked.

"It started when I was six and he stopped when I started to Hogwarts," Harry sniffed. Severus still had his arm around the child and, for now, the boy allowed he contact. Harry was embarrassed, but he felt a little better, now that he had told someone about the abuse. The man's arm around his shoulders was strangely comforting. The grim potion master's behavior was weird to Harry; it didn't follow the man's usual pattern of impatience and aggravation.

"I see," Severus said. Something in the potion master's voice grabbed Harry's full attention and he snapped his head up to look at Severus' face.

"What are you going to do," Harry asked.

"Do not worry about what I will do. Whatever happens, I will not end up in Azkaban, if that is your concern. There will be justice, I can assure you of that," Severus said.

"But," Harry began.

"I will do everything to keep this private. However, you must remember that we are dealing with the Commission, the Ministry, and Lucius Malfoy and do not forget you are the Boy-That-Lived. Your results will undergo extra scrutiny and I cannot guarantee that the copy I gave Malfoy will stand up under such close examination by so many interested parties. I will assure you that I will protect you from any possible fallout. The public and people can be cruel, as you well know, and I will not have you to suffer that alone," Severus said. He could feel the child's posture relax against his chest as a silvery panther came up the path into the clearing. It was a Patronus. Severus stiffened. The Patronus was Kingsley's.

"Harry's exam results that show his physical and sexual abuse have been released in this morning's _Prophet_. Malfoy is planning to hold a press conference in an hour. I will be in contact," Kingsley's voice echoed in the clearing. The Patronus faded, leaving doom in its wake. Severus had gone ridged as a stone and Harry could feel his own heart beating much too fast. _Made your move, have you, my blond friend? I think there a few things the public needs to know about you and your own family_, Severus thought as he got to his feet.

"Come on Harry, we need to get back to the castle. I have an interview to give to Rita Skeeter," Severus said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Interview?" Harry asked as he trotted to keep up with the potion master. "What'd you mean interview?"

"I will explain later, right now there are some things that need attending," Severus said, as they neared the castle doors, which swing open at their approach. Harry and his potion master were greeted with a wall of sound, flashing bulbs from cameras, and reporters pressing in on them, shouting questions. Severus felt the boy press up against him, and he placed an arm around the child's shoulders. He was tempted to pick the boy up into his arms, but he knew that would raise much more probing questions.

"Is it true that was Harry beaten by his Muggle relatives? Was the Boy-Who-Lived kept in a broom cupboard? Was he starved? Harry, how do you feel about the Dursleys?" these questions drilled into Severus' ears as he waded through the throng of people. Severus was painfully aware that the cameras were catching his frustration and surprise. Nothing could be done for it now; the main goal was to get Harry away from this fiasco.

"Ah, there you are," called a familiar drawling voice. Severus turned to see Lucius walking toward them, with reporters, members of the Commission, and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, all in tow. "I was beginning to become concerned, Professor Snape. Shall we proceed to give the press conference?"

Fortunately, Severus had an agile mind and was able to spin the situation to keep it from getting worse, "Of, course Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, as numerous flashbulbs flickered. Rita Skeeter's interview would have to wait.

**Horrific Tale of Years of Abuse for Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_In order to curb the rising incidents of child abuse in the wizarding community, the Ministry of Magic has created the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety to monitor the wellbeing of wizard children. As a part of this effort, examinations of students at Hogwarts are being conducted in a screening process for all forms of child abuse. Unfortunately, your trusty reporter has uncovered devastating news about one of our most beloved heroes. It is my sad duty to report to you that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is a victim of years of physical abuse by his Muggle relatives. Potter's exam results show numerous concussions and broken bones that have healed multiple times. In addition, an anonymous source has intimated to your reporter that the Boy-Who-Lived was kept in a cupboard, routinely starved, and forced to perform constant household duties, like a common house elf. Acting Headmaster Severus Snape and Commission member Lucius Malfoy, plan to hold a press conference this morning. More details to come as this tragedy unfolds._

Lucius watched his longtime friend pace back and forth in the potions dungeon. The press conference had gone remarkably well, as Lucius had ensured. The newspapers and ministry were rather obtuse, and a few well-placed bags of galleons usually did the trick to keep them in line. Lucius stifled a yawn as he listened to Severus' questions and recriminations: how did Lucius get Potter's accurate test results, why did Lucius go to the _Daily Prophet_ with the information, why the press conference, and the ever-popular: what do you want? Lucius suppressed a smirk at Severus' last question. The potion master was quite intelligent, but rather slow when it came to relationships; Severus had always needed the dots connected for him in that area. His dark-haired friend was a brilliant potion master, but in terms of expertise and skill in interpersonal relations – not so much. So, Lucius settled himself more comfortably in his seat as Severus continued to seethe and pace. Lucius knew, from long experience, that it would do no good to try and interrupt the potion master when the man had worked himself into such a state. The poor fellow was nearly apocalyptic with rage, Lucius was faintly concerned about the man's ticker; looking at Severus' continued pacing and waving of the morning's edition of the _Prophet_ at him, Lucius could only surmise that his friend's blood pressure must be going through the roof. It wasn't as if Severus didn't have reason to be upset, Lucius had to admit that he had done this latest bit of skullduggery rather well.

When one of his most useful spies had made a copy of Potter's accurate test results, unknown to Severus, and had handed them over the Lucius; the blond had been so elated by the usefulness of the boy's results that he had grabbed the spy's shoulders and almost hugged the man. Fortunately, for Lucius, the blond had caught himself before he could do such a thing because his spy was a powerful wizard and a drum-tight man who did not take kindly to such frivolous displays of emotion. Indeed, Lucius knew the spy despised him and was only cooperating because Lucius knew about the man's sister and how her previous four husbands had died under questionable circumstances. She was an extremely wealthy woman as a result of their untimely deaths. In their wills, all of this beautiful woman's previous husbands had given her all of their possessions, gold, lands, mansions, and servants. Her son, Blaze Zabini, was at Hogwarts and in Potter's same year, was a proper Slytherin who, Lucius was told, was developing admirably in his studies. Blaze's father, his mother's current husband and number five, was as pleased as punch about his son's placement in Slytherin and the boy's academic acumen.

Lucius had revealed to his spy the facts about the man's sister and how if the details somehow were given to the Wizengamot; she could face a life sentence in Azkaban. Well, the man had been willing, if not exactly neither excited nor pleased, to turn spy for Lucius. Based on intel from another of his agents, Lucius knew that Severus had met with the man in the Lamb & Flag, and the blond knew that he had to run interference. If Severus had gotten this particular man as an ally, his dark-haired friend might have had a fighting chance to safeguard Potter's exam results and to, in time, get out of Lucius' clutches. Severus had been trying to get away from Lucius ever since their first conversation in Hogwarts as students and the man was still struggling to escape.

Lucius smirked; this situation with Potter was going to give him the exact ammunition he needed to secure Severus to him, permanently. He had given the _Prophet_ permission to mention his divorce from Narcissa on a corner of the front page, under Potter's headline. This tantalizing news would start the tongues wagging and show the potion master that it was true that the fourteen-year legal relationship between Lucius and his wife was over. This information, Lucius knew, would rattle and wrong-foot his quarry. Lucius surmised that this was another reason for Severus' ill-temper. The man had quite a bit thrown at him today, part of Potter's exam results revealed to the wizarding public and then the protection of Lucius' marriage to Narcissa being removed. Lucius knew that the potion master, displaying a rare instinct regarding relationships, understood that Lucius couldn't or wouldn't come for him while Lucius was married. This fact had given the potion master fourteen years of relief as he taught his classes, lived the single life among his beloved books and potions, and played faithful pet to Dumbledore. Lucius grinned as Severus spat another question at him.

"Sorry, I did not quite catch that, Severus," Lucius said.

"I said, 'what do you have to say for yourself?'" Severus quipped.

"I, well, the wizarding public should not be kept in the dark regarding these horrific acts of child abuse and doesn't matter who the child is. Indeed, the fact that it is Potter is more reason to reveal these atrocities. I frankly don't see why your undies are in such a bunch; I didn't reveal _all_ of the details of the boy's exam. Besides, the Muggle authorities have been contacted, and they have launched an investigation of the Dursleys and have removed their son, what is his name?" Lucius said.

"Dudley," Severus said.

"Yes, Dudley, from their custody on a temporary basis pending the findings of the investigation and the Muggle newspapers have been given false information regarding Potter's identity," Lucius said.

"I do not care! This should have remained quiet. Why will you not leave this situation be?" Severus said.

"There you go again, asking the same question using different words. As I said before the wizarding public has a right to know about the incidents of child abuse and the steps that are being taken to address it," Lucius said.

"Since when do you care about the wizarding world? You think that ninety-nine percent of humanity is scum and the portion of that 99 percent that aren't pureblood, may as well pack their bags!" Severus said.

"I made an exception for you," Lucius deadpanned.

This caught Severus up short. The potion master was glad Potter was in Gryffindor Tower with his friends, so the boy wouldn't have to witness Severus' loss of control.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Old question. You know what I want, and I will get it. It's quite simple, Severus. You have always been rather unwilling to see things that are right in front of your nose when it comes to relationships. Speaking of relationships, did you read the bit about my divorce or were you so busy being indignant over poor, precious Potter that you missed it?" Lucius asked as he took a sip of tea.

Seeing the color drain out of his friend's face, Lucius sought to spare the man further discomfort, "It is an unfortunate turn of events, I must say, Severus. But, as the saying goes, you have to know when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em," Lucius said.

"I, yes, I saw that. I, um, I am sorry," Severus said, as he finally took a seat. He legs had gone rubbery. He didn't want to talk about this latest development in Lucius' personal life. Severus was much more comfortable in his anger about the partial exposure of Potter's exam results in the _Daily Prophet_. The potion master took a seat because he wasn't sure his legs would support him as the conversation took this unwelcome turn. Severus had to get Lucius out of his dungeon as soon as possible and then pen a note to Kingsley.

"Did you know you were going to eventually get a divorce?" Severus asked. Despite himself, he was drawn by the details of Lucius marital collapse.

"Oh, yes," Lucius answered, encouraged by Severus' interest. He had not been able to talk to anyone about the situation between him and Narcissa; everyone else wanted something from him, so he hadn't confided with anyone about the specifics. "She wanted the Malfoy name, and I needed an heir. We both got what we wanted from the union and know that Draco is thirteen, he can handle our separation or rather he will have to deal with it. He is a Malfoy, better for him to learn early that life isn't always a Celestina Warbeck song. What was that popular song of hers many years ago, _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_?" Lucius said.

"I see," Severus said, carefully controlling his vocal pitch and choosing to ignore Lucius' Celestina question. "So, Draco hopefully, knew about the divorce before this morning," Severus said.

"Of course, he did. What do you think I am? A heartless beast?" Lucius asked.

Severus did not answer.

"I DO have some compassion, especially when it comes to my son. Something, by the way, you can relate to, I'm sure," Lucius said.

Severus made no reply; he could feel his heart beating much too fast. He had to get away from Lucius.

"Well," Lucius continued, "I told the boy two weeks ago. He didn't take it well, but there you are. I will speak to Draco again about it soon. His mother moved out of the mansion a few months ago, and she didn't take Draco. Frankly, I was surprised she did not try to take the boy, I wouldn't have let her, of course, but she did not even try. It was rather strange as she doted on Draco. Guess she did not want any reminders of me, perhaps. Who knows? The upshot of it all this that the divorce was finalized yesterday," Lucius said.

"I thought it was in process," Severus said. He was about to reach for his cup of tea, but his hands were shaking, so he kept them in his lap. If Lucius saw Severus' hands tremble, it would be like blood to a shark.

"No, the copy of our decree of divorce is on page two of this morning's _Prophet_. I see you did not make it to page two," Lucius said, as he smirked at Severus. He saw Severus' eyes were roaming over the door and windows of the dungeon, searching for an escape. Lucius doubted whether Severus knew his eyes were flicking across the room for possible exits. Severus' discomfort satisfied Lucius in ways the blond couldn't express, even to himself.

"I, um, I see. Well, my, erm, best wishes to you both and Draco for brighter futures," Severus said.

"You sound like a greeting card, but thank you, all the same," Lucius said.

"Right. Well, listen, I need to check on Potter and contact Dumbledore. So, um, I need to leave to take care of these matters," Severus said.

"Of course, I will see myself out," Lucius said. There was no need to rattle the man further…there would be many more opportunities.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat on a park bench in Hogsmeade. He was deeply troubled in mind and spirit. The potion master was a good man, grim and gloomy, but a good man. The Auror did not like betraying good people, and ever since Lucius had given him the choice of spying for him or his sister ending up with a life sentence in Azkaban, he had made the obvious choice. His sister had disposed of four husbands, but she was still his baby sister. He felt an obligation to protect her, but he had told her that if something happened to husband number five, Blaze's father, he would turn her over to the dementors himself. She believed Kingsley, as this latest husband had survived fourteen years of marriage, a record survival rate for his sister's husbands. Kingsley needed to remove the evidence that Lucius had about the untimely demise of his sister's husbands, and he needed to get into the Department of Mysteries to do it.

As Kingsley ruminated, a large, thin, black dog trotted past him. Kingsley looked at the sun; right on time. The Auror stood up and followed it into a clove of trees. A few moments later, hidden from view of Hogsmeade Square, Kingsley cast a silencing spell as the shaggy dog transformed into the gaunt figure of Sirius Black.

"It's been a while," Kingsley said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It has been," Sirius said, as he sat on the ground. He was thin in the extreme, with an elbow-length tangle of black hair covering his gaunt face.

"Any luck?" Kingsley asked.

"No. I need you to help me get in the castle. Pettigrew is with the youngest Weasley boy," Sirius said.

"Indeed. I would have never believed it. But, that picture of him sitting on the Weasley boy's shoulder during the Weasley's trip to Egypt over the summer holidays was enough evidence for me. Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus, like you, but in the Auror's office, we have ways of getting information. I can get you in the castle, but I need a favor," Kingsley said, as he sat next to Sirius.

"A favor?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I need the reports of my sister's previous husbands from the Department of Mysteries", Kingsley said.

"I thought so. What happened? Lucius threaten you with your sister?" Sirius asked as he looked into Kingsley's thin face.

"Unfortunately, yes", Kingsley said.

"Check the newspaper over there," Sirius said, nodding toward a tattered copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Kingsley picked up the newspaper and a large envelope fell out. The Auror was stunned as he looked at his sister's files from the Department of Mysteries.

"How?" Kingsley asked.

"Don't worry about the 'how', just please concern yourself with getting me into the castle?" Sirius said.

"Of course, thank you," Kingsley said.

"Well, you did help me escape from Azkaban", Sirius said.

"Get Pettigrew, Sirius. We'll bring him to justice, we'll clear your name, and Potter can have his godfather back," Kingsley said.

"You seem to care," Sirius said, as Kingsley leaned against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. Sirius looked at the tired man seated next to him and felt sympathy, yet he wouldn't say a comforting word to the man because Sirius knew that given the Auror's temperament, Kingsley would probably hex him for being frivolous and not focusing on the mission or some such thing.

"I do not 'care', as you put it. I am 'concerned' about the miscarriage of justice in this case. You have been wrongfully accused of a crime that you did not commit. Pettigrew is a traitor and a murderer who must be brought to justice," Kingsley said, without opening his eyes and continuing to lean against the tree.

"I can carry out justice for you," Sirius said softly.

"Do. Not. Kill. Him. Sirius," Kingsley said, as he opened his eyes to look at Sirius.

"I'll try not to," Sirius said.

"There is no 'try'. You will do or you will not do. That's how people get themselves killed or screw something up," Kingsley snapped, as he leaned into Sirius' face, the Auror was a finger's length away from Harry's godfather. With effort, Sirius held the man's gaze.

"I won't kill him, Kingsley," Sirius breathed. The Auror was intense, Sirius thought as Kingsley got to his feet.

"Good. This entire affair has been rather…challenging for me," Kingsley said, as he turned to leave the clearing. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder. Kingsley stiffened; no one dared touch the Auror with his back turned. Sirius was a brave man indeed or perhaps, his time in Azkaban had dulled the man's sense of self-preservation. Kingsley slowly turned around, his hand gripped tightly on his wand.

"Sorry," Sirius said, looking at the murderous expression on the Auror's face and removing his hand, "but I'd like to know why. And don't tell me about a 'concern about a miscarriage of justice'".

"You have been out of Azkaban for two months and you are a psychologist?" Kingsley said softly, the Auror's temper was a beast on a frayed leash and the hands holding it were greased.

"No, I…" Sirius said.

"I have my reasons," Kingsley said, cutting the man off, "I will get you in the castle and we will bring Pettigrew to justice."

The Auror disapperated.

"Harry!" Hermione said. She and Ron ran toward Harry as he was walking toward Hagrid's hut. It was late in the afternoon, the sun was close to the horizon and the sky had begun to turn a dusty plum. A chilly breeze ruffled Harry's hair as he turned to face his friends. Harry shoved his hands further in his jacket pockets as he smiled weakly at his friends' approach.

"Where have you been? What was that article about in the _Prophet_? And that news conference with Snape and Malfoy! Harry, what is going on?" Hermione drilled at him as she and Ron caught up to him and they continued walking to towards Hagrid's; the pumpkin patch had just come into view.

"Yeah, it's been really strange," Harry said. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to say what the exam had revealed, and then he suppressed a shudder as he remembered that the _Prophet_ had done it for him. Harry was deeply grateful that all the details of the exam hadn't been in the newspaper.

"Well?" Ron prodded.

"What the _Prophet_ said about my exam results was true," Harry said, as Hermione gasped. "The Dursleys did those things to me, and you want to know something bizarre?" Harry said as they walked into Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"What?" Ron said.

"Snape seemed to feel sorry for me and he was…not bad", Harry said. He didn't know how to fully explain the Professor's gentleness toward him, and he certainly wasn't going to tell his friends about how he had cried after the exam and how Snape had held him in his lap. It was too uncomfortable for Harry to think about, let alone voice. After his initial surprise, Harry had felt safe when the potion master had taken him in his arms and sat in one of Dumbledore's squishy chairs. There was another detail that Harry would take to the grave with him. Right before Harry had fallen asleep in the Professor's arms, his head had been against the thin man's chest, and Harry heard the Professor's heartbeat through his black robes. It was a comforting sound and Harry sensed that the man would not allow anyone to harm him. Harry didn't understand his feelings because the interactions between himself and the potion master had been, up until that point, less than stellar.

"What was the exam like?" Hermione asked as they reached Hagrid's door. Ron knocked on the large wooden door.

"It didn't hurt," Harry said, as Fang's booming barks were accompanied with a "Hang on. I'm comin'" from behind the door. They turned and looked up at Hagrid as he opened the door.

"You three! Should da' known!" Hagrid exclaimed, as he ushered them inside and Fang came bounding up to greet the trio.

A half an hour later, with bucket-sized mugs of tea and Fang drooling on Harry's lap, they filled Hagrid in on the latest news about the Commission and the results from Harry's exam.

"Professor Snape did you, then?" Hagrid said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, it was so weird," Harry said, watching Hagrid peel tubers for dinner later that evening, "The exam didn't hurt, it just felt funny." Harry didn't see any reason to go into detail and frighten Hermione and unnerve Ron.

"I can well imagine," Hagrid said, pouring them more tea, "Seeing as how you and Professor Snape don't see eye to eye."

"You're right about that," Harry said.

"Well, if I'm not gettin' too personal here, Harry…I heard somethings from the portraits in Dumbledore's office," Hagrid said, glancing up from his tubers. Harry stiffened, and he could feel Hermione and Ron staring at him.

"I…what do you mean?" Harry asked, barely keeping the tremor out of his voice.

"Well, now this is kinda personal Harry, and I know you're all good friends and all but…" Hagrid said. Harry felt cold and clammy; he gripped his mug of tea for its warmth and to keep his hands from trembling.

"No, it's alright. Ron and Hermione can hear it. What did the portraits say?" Harry asked as Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"They said that the exam was hard for you…," Hagrid trailed off. Putting the tubers down and looking Harry in the eye. The silence spun out, and the ticking of Hagrid's clock could be heard, Fang was even still. "They said," Hagrid continued, "that it…that the exam made ya cry and Professor Snape was nice to ya," Hagrid finished. Harry felt the heat creep into his face , and he looked down into his mug of tea. He didn't want to look at Ron and Hermione. His friends were still as a stone; they seemed to know that Harry couldn't deal with any noise from them at the moment.

"Yeah, that's about right," Harry whispered, looking up into Hagrid's bearded face. Harry knew that Hagrid knew that Snape had taken the boy into his lap and then had held him after the exam.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright and don't let that _Prophet_ get you down. They're just vultures, the whole lot of 'em," Hagrid said, going back to his tubers.

"So, when's the first Quidditch match?" Hagrid asked, effectively closing the subject.

A knock came at the office door, jolting Severus out of a sound sleep. He looked at the clock; it was an hour before dinner in the Great Hall. He'd been out for several hours. He didn't realize he was so tired. The potion master roused himself into a more dignified position in the squishy armchair he'd been using as a bed.

"Who is it?" Severus called.

"Madam Pomfrey" came the reply.

"Come," Severus said as he waved his wand, bringing two cups of tea onto the table that was between his seat and another accompanying chair. Madam Pomfrey looked nervous and worried, Severus noted with some concern.

"I have troubling news," Madam Pomfrey said, sitting down and picking up one of the cups of tea. Severus tightened his mind against whatever was coming.

"Is Potter, alright?" Severus asked. The potion master cursed himself for asking the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yes, I just saw him and his friends heading to the Great Hall," Madam Pomfrey said. Severus silently breathed a sigh of relief. If Potter was walking and talking with his friends, then whatever it was couldn't be so bad...

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are missing," Madam Pomfrey said. Several of the portraits gasped, and Severus felt as if the air had left the room.

"What?" Severus said as he set his cup of tea down.

"Yes, they've been missing for three days. The Ministry hasn't informed anyone, not even the Auror Office, Fudge just me a few moments ago. The minister wants to have a meeting with you and the heads of houses after dinner to determine how to proceed," Madam Pomfrey said.

Severus sat back in his seat. He didn't know what to say. Dumbledore missing? Minerva missing? It wasn't until this moment that he realized how much he had been depending on Dumbledore's returning to take back the Headmastership and Minerva to provide wise counsel. Severus felt strangely young and inept to handle the situation. Severus was a competent and powerful wizard, but this required experience. He was a potion master, not a school Headmaster or some forsaken politician! He preferred potions to press conferences.

"Madam Pomfrey, I don't. I…what happened?" Severus gasped.

"It seems that the last communication came from Professor McGonagall to Professor Flitwick three days ago. She had been writing for Professor Dumbledore and herself to Professor Flitwick every day until three days ago. In the letters they said that they didn't want to disturb you as you had so much going on with the Commission and all," Madam Pomfrey said, as she took a sip of her tea; Severus saw that her hands were shaking.

"Let me get you a Calming Draft," Severus said.

"No, no, I'll be alright. Thank you, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I just don't know what to do. I just…" Severus said.

"You are the acting headmaster of this school and these students are our responsibility," Madam Pomfrey said, cutting the potion master off, "and we will do whatever we need to do to carry on." This statement had the effect of a slap across the face for Severus.

"Yes, I am and the students are in our charge. Contact the heads of houses and tell them there will be a meeting in this office following dinner in the Great Hall. Also, let Lucius Malfoy know," Severus said.

"Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes. Malfoy. I want to gauge his reactions," Severus said, rising from his chair and walking toward the office door.

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said, standing.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I…appreciate your support throughout this…harrowing process with the Commission and the exams. I'll see you in the Great Hall," Severus said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Missing? What do you mean, 'missing'?" Lucius said as he paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office. Severus watched his longtime friend, and more recently his adversary, as the financier glowered at Fudge. The Minister of Magic looked unnerved under Lucius' fierce gaze; this confirmed for the potion master what Lucius had said about Fudge being the rich man's political puppet. Severus sighed; there would be no help from the Ministry of Magic in discovering the truth behind the disappearances.

"Now, see here, we are putting forth every effort to –," Fudge said, puffing up with indignation.

"I don't want to hear it, Fudge," Lucius said, cutting off the Minister of Magic, "Two of the most powerful people in the wizarding world have gone – missing – under your watch Fudge! This is not acceptable!"

Severus stiffened; he knew Lucius. The tall man was a ruthless businessman who was well trained and experienced in leading large organizations. The Malfoy family had been powerful financiers and industry leaders for centuries. Severus knew that during the medieval ages, the Malfoy family had been wealthy members of the wizarding merchant class, who specialized in banking and trading. The Malfoy family played a vital role in the shift of power to the merchant class, which eventually led to their rise in clout during the industrial era in the late 18th and 19th centuries.

Malfoy did not need to bluff; the thin, sneering man was the genuine article. These qualities made Lucius extremely dangerous, and Severus understood, as the potion master always had, that to underestimate Lucius was to seal ones financial or political fate to certain doom. Severus knew that Fudge made the mistake of crossing Lucius by not informing the wealthy man of the disappearance before the Minister told anyone else. Did Fudge think he had authority to make independent decisions? Too bad for him.

"I am not pleased Fudge," Lucius said, as he continued to pace the office. Madam Pomfrey, Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Lupin looked at Lucius as he spoke. Severus exchanged a glace with Kingsley, whom he has sent the fastest owl he could to ensure that the Auror was present. Kingsley wasn't taking the news well about the disappearance either. No one notified the Auror Office about the disappearances.

"Lucius, we had our reasons for keeping this quiet! We had to -," Fudge said.

"Enough," Lucius said. Severus didn't move; he knew what was coming.

"A change in leadership is required, I think -," Lucius said.

"Now, see here! I am the Minister of –," Fudge said.

"Nothing. You knew the terms of your placement into the position, Fudge. Therefore, I don't need to review them. So, tomorrow morning, when we notify the Prophet of the disappearances, you will at that time, submit your resignation to the Ministry and inform the Prophet of your decision to leave the post. The Ministry heads of office will select an interim Minister during these difficult times."

"How dare you -" Fudge bristled.

"You are losing your political position; do you wish to lose anything else, Cornelius?" Lucius asked smoothly. Fudge snapped his mouth shut as the color drained from his face. Lucius waved his wand and a pen, bottle of ink, and parchment appeared on the inn table next to Fudge. "I suggest you begin writing your resignation letter, so we don't lose time when we inform the reporters from the Prophet tomorrow morning.

"And who would you suggest serve as Minister 'during these difficult times'? Kingsley asked.

"Funny you should ask, Mr. Shacklebolt," Lucius said, turning toward the Auror with an evil grin. Kingsley fixed Lucius with a thin gaze. Lightening cracked outside, making them all jump.

"I similau, I similau. Spirit in the wood beat the hollow cane. Spirit in the wood take away the pain. Make the body ripe and alive again. I similau. I similau. I similau." Lucius sang as he looked into Kingsley's eyes.

Hackles went down the Auror's spine as Lucius sang and his mouth went dry. He had heard that song before. He could not quite remember where or when, but he had heard that song before. His breath caught in his throat.

Severus did not understand why Lucius was singing, but he knew that Lucius and Kingsley were powerful wizards. The potion master did not much like the idea of a dual between the two, as massive destruction to people and property being the most likely result.

Lucius stopped singing and winked at the Auror. Kingsley remembered to breathe. The song had a disturbing effect on Kingsley, and the Auror did not know why.

"Before I answer your question, I'd like to let your office know that some records have gone missing from the Department of Mysteries, unfortunate, really, as there were no copies of the documents because they had been spelled to be Uncopyable thus, the reason for their placement in the Department of Mysteries. I am sure your office will launch a full investigation into the loss of these documents at it is a serious breach of ministry security," Lucius said.

"Of course. Thank you for informing me of this…' breach of ministry security.' We will put our considerable resources into investigating and resolving this 'unfortunate' incident," Kingsley said woodenly.

"Spoken like a true politician. I have every confidence in your office and its leadership," Lucius said, Kingsley nodded, "which brings me to the answer to your question of the interim Minister of Magic. I think, and I believe the other heads of office in the Ministry will agree with me, that the interim Minister of Magic," Lucius paused, "should be you," Lucius finished. It was a testament to Kingsley's training that he didn't flinch in shock.

"Sorry?" Kingsley said.

"Yes, I think you will make an excellent interim Minister of Magic 'during these difficult times'. We have two of the most influential members of the wizarding community missing, and people are going to be nervous and scared. They need a reassuring presence of safety and security. Who better than you, Head Auror, to give it to them? They need to know that the Ministry is capable of protecting them and you in the post of interim Minister will provide a sense of reassurance for them," Lucius said.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Mr. Malfoy, but seeing as we have two high-level disappearances, I need to remain with my office to lead the search for them," Kingsley said.

"I see. How is your 'search' for Sirius Black going?" Lucius asked as he resumed his seat next to Kingsley. The Auror shifted in his chair. Lucius pressed his advantage.

"Not going so well, is it? It's strange how this particular criminal is proving to be so difficult to apprehend by your office, Mr. Shacklebolt. Well, you have many competent individuals and beings – for lack of a better term - in your office. I am quite sure that they can continue the quest for the elusive Mr. Black in your absence, as you bring a sense of security to the wizarding public as interim Minister.

"To be clear, Mr. Shacklebolt, this is not a request. You see, many things can go wrong if the incorrect person is at the helm as interim Minster. Your Auror office could suddenly have more problems and disasters than it could cope with and then who's to say that we would ever be able to locate our beloved Dumbledore and McGonagall," Lucius said, as he took a sip of his tea. He looked at the Auror over the rim of his cup. Kingsley looked into the unrelenting light grey eyes and knew the response required. Refuse, and Lucius causes all hell to break loose, endangering wizards and Muggles alike or capitulate and help maintain law and order in the wizarding world and find Dumbledore and McGonagall? Damn.

"If," Kingsley cleared his throat, "If, the other heads of office agree, then…I…will serve as the interim Minister of Magic," Kingsley said. Severus and the others, except for Fudge, visibly relaxed.

"Excellent, Mr. Shacklebolt. I will facilitate this transfer of leadership by the heads of office in the Ministry, and we will have a statement ready in the morning for the Prophet.

"Severus - Professor Snape – I believe you should remain as interim Headmaster. I think, too, that you should be present at the Ministry, tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock, for the announcement. It would show support of the Ministry's actions by the Hogwarts leadership, and that's important because so many of the wizarding public's children attend the school. You might want to give an update on the progress of the examinations. How far along are we with them?" Lucius said.

"We are a quarter of the way through," Severus said.

"Very good, I have been contacted by the Healers regarding several suspicious cases – all Muggleborns and half-bloods, of course, unfortunate. But, there you are," Lucius said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Severus knew this was a lie; many cases of child abuse involving purebloods and influential families revealed themselves in the exams and were being swept under the rug by the Commission. Severus was going to find a way to bring all of the abuse cases to light for the wizarding world.

"Unfortunate," Severus deadpanned. Lucius glared at him.

"So, Mr. Shacklebolt, you will receive the official letter informing you of the Ministry's decision, and you will, of course, be present at the press conference tomorrow morning," Lucius said, standing and turning toward Kingsley.

"Of course," Kingsley said. Lucius grinned; he knew Kingsley didn't want the post as it placed the Auror deep into Lucius grip. Kingsley was wealthy, pureblood from decent wizarding stock, and Lucius had to handle the powerful Auror carefully. Lucius knew that the Auror's sense of duty and responsibility, along with the man's foolish belief in law and order were his weaknesses that could be exploited. He leaned down into the Auror's face.

"Yes, you are an excellent recommendation for the post, Minister," Lucius said, he was a finger's length away from Kingsley. "Spirit in the heart make the blood flow fast. Spirit in the heart make the beauty last. Keep the hope alive the youth go past. I similau. I Similau. I Similau," Lucius sang. The Auror returned Lucius' gaze as thunder cracked and lightning flashed in the night sky.

"So, if there's nothing else, I will take my leave, and I will see some of you tomorrow morning," Lucius said, breaking eye contact with the Auror and straightened up. Without a backward glance, Lucius exited and closed the door with a snap behind him.

The silence after the financier's exit was very loud. Kingsley sat quite still.

The meeting broke up shortly after that until Severus and Kingsley were alone in Dumbledore's office.

"Well, Severus, I need to get some rest and so, I'll -," Kingsley said, standing to leave. He was highly unnerved and wanted to get to the safety of his home.

"What was the song he was singing, Kingsley," Severus asked.

"No idea. You never know with Lucius," Kingsley said.

"True. Can we bring him down?" Severus asked. Kingsley turned toward Severus.

"Lucius is more than just one wizard Severus. His reach is broad and deep. Stopping Lucius is like cutting the head off one snake, and seven more heads sprout up to take its place. Lucius, along with most members of pureblood society are members of an ancient organization that stretches back to the Middle Ages. The original purpose was to protect its members against the encompassing lack of knowledge and freedoms that occurred during the age. This organization came fully into its own during the Enlightenment and has been a center of political and financial power ever since " Kingsley said.

"What is this organization?" Severus asked.

"You will be familiar with it because of your Muggle background; it has the same name in Muggle society as in our own. It is one of the few things that link the wizarding and Muggle societies. They have been quite successful in convincing the larger society that they are a myth and they actively work to discredit those who seek to expose them," Kingsley said.

"What is the name of this association?" Severus asked.

"Illuminati," Kingsley said.

"They are a myth created by the mentally ill and layabouts, to paraphrase a Muggle proverb - idle hands and minds are the devil's workshop," Severus said.

"True, but the Illuminati are real," Kingsley said.

"They do not exist," Severus said.

"I do not have time to debate the existence or nonexistence of the Illuminati with you. I am telling you this, so you have a better understanding of whom and what you are dealing with in Lucius Malfoy. It's like," Kingsley paused, "you know Muggle films, I presume, so it is like the Matrix, this rabbit hole goes very deep Severus. One does not take on Lucius Malfoy lightly. He can be brought down, but we'd better make sure we are ready for and have the resources in place to handle the fallout. The Illuminati do not take kindly to one of their own being 'taken down,'" Kingsley said.

"I see. I still believe the Illuminati is a figment of overactive imaginations, but I do agree that we have got to try to deal with Malfoy. One other thing, Kingsley, I want all of the child abuse cases brought to light and dealt with by the Commission. If charges are brought, then the Wizengamot should bring about justice," Severus said.

"Of course and you should know this too: the Muggle authorities were having difficulty tracking down the Dursleys after news of their abuse of Potter broke in the Muggle newspapers -," Kingsley said.

"What -," Severus snarled.

"But," Kingsley went on, "my office was able to track Petunia and Vernon Dursley down. Their son is with an Aunt Marge; I believe her name is," Kingsley said.

"The Aunt Potter blew up over the summer. Where are Petunia and Vernon?" Severus asked softly.

"They are in our custody, and before you go tearing to my office or Azkaban, the Dursleys are well guarded in an undisclosed location, Severus. It has become obvious that the Wizengamot was going to have to deal with the Dursleys. Our office has been flooded with owls demanding that they are brought to justice for their abuse of Potter. If the wizarding public ever gets wind of all of Potter's abuse, it will provoke an outcry of the likes we have not seen before. I will inform the Prophet tomorrow regarding my office's detaining of the Dursleys while the Commission investigates the allegations of Potter's abuse," Kingsley said. Severus grinned as he hadn't in weeks. Kingsley uneasily noted that the potion master was a handsome man. Years of training allowed the Auror to betray no signs of what he had seen in the interim Headmaster, and thus, Kingsley kept his expression perfectly neutral.

"So, tomorrow will be a busy news day, and I will see you at the Ministry early in the morning. And about Lucius Malfoy's takedown," Kingsley paused, "there is no try. We will do, or we will not do. There is no try," Kingsley said, as he threw Floo powder into Dumbledore's fireplace, while in the back of the Auror's mind the words repeated, I Similau. I Similau. I Similau….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kingsley was awakened by a soft knocking at his bedroom door. The man blearily looked around. His curtains were drawn, and they kept out light so effectively that the room would be the same level of darkness at midnight or high noon.

"Time," Kingsley asked.

"6:17 AM, Sir," returned the cool female voice of his magical home. Kingsley had gotten the idea of spelling his home to respond to his commands after seeing it done on a Muggle science fiction program.

"Yes?" Kingsley barked in the direction of the knocking.

"It's Mrs. Devarough, Sir," the maid said, Kingsley didn't like house elves, but he needed workers to do the cooking and cleaning for him, and he paid the witches and wizards who worked for him quite well. It was considered a plum to work for Kingsley Shacklebolt, and as a result, he was flooded continuously with resumes requesting to work in his home. The Auror had secrets, and working for him required the utmost in allegiance. What most people didn't know was that everyone who worked in Kingsley's home had to take the Unbreakable Vow of loyalty to him. They tell a secret; it would cost them their lives. The lesson had been demonstrated once, many years ago, and had not needed to be repeated.

"Well, what is it?" Kingsley said, as he put on a robe and opened the door. He was not usually so direct, but for a man who spent his life hunting Dark Wizards, an early morning call to his bedroom door was enough to set his teeth on edge.

"Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you in the drawing-room, Sir. Mr. Bonaparte let him in and had provided Mr. Malfoy with tea," Mrs. Devarough said. Kingsley was stunned. Few people knew where he lived, and he didn't think Malfoy knew, but then again, Malfoy knew many things that people didn't think the wealthy man knew. Kingsley felt oddly vulnerable, but couldn't let Mrs. Devarough see his agitation.

"Of course," Kingsley replied as if he had been expecting the financier and was a perturbed that he was late in coming to the Auror's home. "I will be down in a moment."

"Will you be taking breaking in breakfast with Mr. Malfoy? I can ask Ms. Gladstone to make preparations," Mrs. Devarough said.

"Ah, yes please, Mrs. Devarough, that will be fine," Kingsley said, thinking that the last thing he wanted to do was eat breakfast with Malfoy and he was quite sure the wizard had other things to do, but Kingsley knew it would be bad manners not to offer breakfast, so the Auror put on a heavier robe and went for a shower.

A few moments later, Kingsley stood at the door to his drawing room, steeling himself to cope with Malfoy. The song from last night was still in his head. Gathering his nerve, the Auror opened the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is an early call," Kingsley said, striving to affect an air of confidence, after all, he was in his own home and while the servants could not talk out of turn to outsiders, they certainly could gossip with each other and Kingsley was going to be _damned_ if he was going to be intimated in his own home.

"Yes, it is," Lucius said, outstretching his hand. Kingsley shook Malfoy's hand, Kingsley's father has always taught his son to never refuse a handshake, fight the man to the death if you must, but shake his hand first.

"I see you have been provided tea," Kingsley said, taking a seat opposite Malfoy.

"Yes, the service is quite excellent," Lucius said. Kingsley nodded.

"Breakfast has been prepared and it should be along in a few moments," Kingsley said, the servants had precise timing and knew how long to wait before bringing in meals. "But, I know that you are quite busy, Mr. Malfoy so I will quite understand if you cannot stay."

"Oh, no breakfast sounds excellent," Lucius said. Kingsley inwardly winced. He did not know how long he could keep up the charade of confidence.

"Very good. To what do I owe this call, Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked he knew the press conference was at 8 o'clock.

"I wanted to give you the official letter from the Ministry naming you as interim Minister of Magic, congratulations, Mr. Shacklebolt," Lucius said, as he handed Kingsley the envelope. It was a testament to Kingsley's self-control and discipline that his hand was quite steady when he took the envelope from Lucius. The Auror knew that Lucius was looking signs of weakness. Kingsley felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders as he opened and read the official decree and seal naming him Interim Minister of Magic, with all the rights, duties, and responsibilities of the post, effective immediately. Kingsley had no illusions about the post. This action by the Ministry, orchestrated by Malfoy, effectively put the Auror in Lucius' power and control and Kingsley did not like it. Yet, Kingsley knew that to refuse the post would result in massive loss of life and chaos in the wizarding world.

"I – thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley said, Lucius didn't miss the tremor in the man's voice._ Got him_, Lucius thought and grinned. Suddenly Lucius was in a wonderful mood.

"So, Kingsley, may I call you Kingsley?" Lucius asked. Kingsley steadfastly sipped his tea so he would not have to look at the victory in Lucius' eyes. Kingsley nodded; he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Excellent and oh – it's Lucius," Lucius said.

"Of course," Kingsley said, woodenly. His stomach was twisting, and the Auror's bile was threatening to make an appearance on his Axminster rug. The man no longer wanted breakfast.

"Well, let's hear you say it," Lucius said.

"Sorry?" Kingsley said.

"My name. Say it," Lucius said, as he looked into the Auror's light-colored eyes. The expression of disgust and anger that crossed the Auror's keen features made Lucius' day.

"I – what – you -," Kingsley sputtered. Lucius folded his hands and sat back in his seat. "I do not - why?" Kingsley said, dumbfounded.

"I want to hear you say it," Lucius said, taking a sip of his tea. "You think I do not know what you and Severus think of me? You are neither the first nor the last that have wanted to see me taken down. I have eyes and ears everywhere; I have them in places that you cannot imagine, Kingsley. Better men than you and Severus Snape have tried to bring me down. You can try. But, I would advise you against it, not if you value peace, law, and order in the wizarding world," Lucius said. Kingsley sat in stunned silence, and suddenly, the room began to spin, and he felt himself slipping to the floor. To Kingsley's mortification, Lucius caught him before he hit the floor as the servants came rushing in.

"Your employer is fine," Lucius said to Kingsley's servants, "please bring breakfast. He needs something to eat and fix some coffee. Strong and thick, Turkish perhaps, I am sure you have it," Lucius said, as he and Ms. Gladstone helped Kingsley back into his seat. Mrs. Devarough looked at Kingsley for confirmation; weakly, the Auror nodded.

"You must take care and eat properly, I cannot have my Minister suffering from fainting spells, now can I?" Lucius said. Kingsley heard the tones of absolute delight in Malfoy's voice. "So, after breakfast, I presume we can Floo to the Ministry to meet with our adoring public at the press conference," Lucius said.

"Of course," Kingsley said, the wealthy wizard fixed the Auror with a look. "Lucius," Kingsley finished. Lucius grinned contentedly.

"You do realize that you will be stopped eventually?" Kingsley said as breakfast and coffee were set before them.

"Maybe, most likely not ever, but regardless Minister, we have other things to attend to this day other than you and Severus Snape trying to do me in," Lucius said, as he smirked and tucked into breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days later, Severus stood on the castle ramparts as he looked out at the Forbidden Forest on a misty morning. The events of the past few days had left the potion master adrift and floundering for answers to this madness. Where were Dumbledore and McGonagall? What would be the outcome for the Dursleys? What about Harry? What should be done for him? A thestral flew over the treetops in the distance; it was another harsh reminder for Severus that he was a member of a bleak club of people that had seen someone die as the skeletal creatures could only be seen by those who had seen death. The interim Headmaster had Professor Lupin arrange for Slughorn to come out of retirement to take over his potions classes. One thing Severus knew was that once this business with these infernal exams was done, he was going to take Potter in hand, so the child could deal with his abuse properly. Once this process was underway with Potter, Severus would tell the child he was the boy's father. It might not be a rest cure for the child's nerves, but the boy needed to know that he wasn't alone in the world.

"Severus," called a voice from behind the potion master. Severus turned to see, to his astonishment, Kingsley standing on the ramparts.

"I did not hear you, Kingsley. Do we have an appointment?" Severus asked.

"Ah, no we do not, Severus," Kingsley said. Severus saw that Kingsley was thinner than the last time he'd seen the Auror in person.

"News?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Kingsley said, standing next to the potion master, "we have," Kingsley paused, "located Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"That is splendid," Severus said. He looked at Kingsley and Severus knew that something was terribly wrong. The potion master leaned on the stone railing of the ramparts.

"McGonagall is currently in St. Mungo's, her injuries are extensive, but the Healers believe she will pull through," Kingsley said.

"Where were they found?" Severus asked.

"Near the Albanian forest," Kingsley deadpanned. _Voldemort_. Severus felt his heart beginning to race.

"That's the last known location of -," Severus breathed.

"Voldemort," Kingsley said.

"What could that mean?" Severus asked.

"We are trying to figure that out. It is quite disturbing," Kingsley said.

"Do you think -," Severus said.

"We do not know, but we will keep you informed and I may ask for your help once more of the details become clear," Kingsley said.

"Of course. Wait, you only told me about McGonagall. What about Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"Dumbledore is dead. His body showed signs of severe spell damage," Kingsley said.

"What? _What?_ How -," Severus said.

"The Auror office is investigating the situation as we speak. They were found a half an hour ago. I wanted you to know before it hits the papers. Severus felt the strength leave him. _Dumbledore dead?_ How was that possible? How where they to carry on? What about Hogwarts, the students, Severus himself? What were they supposed to do now?

"I am sorry for your loss," Kingsley said.

"Sorry, for my loss? What? You sound like a Hallmark card! Can you do any better than that? Sorry for my – Dumbledore is dead! Do you not care? Dumbledore is dead!" Severus shouted.

"Forgive me, if I appear to be unsympathetic. It is quite unfortunate, but you must understand, I deal with death, murder, torture, and a whole host of unmentionable things on a daily basis in my work as an Auror. I have personally delivered more heart-breaking news to thousands of individuals and have held more grieving widows and orphans in my arms than I care to count. You may tell your staff, so they can prepare the students to cope with the news of Dumbledore's loss," Kingsley said, as he turned to leave.

"Kingsley!" Severus said, "I want to help with the investigation. Dumbledore was…kind to me."

"The best thing you can do is to support your staff and put procedures in place to help the students with their shock and grief. Many of them will feel vulnerable and uncertain in the face of such a development," Kingsley said.

"Very well. What about Malfoy?" Severus asked. The Auror stiffened; Malfoy was not a topic he wanted to discuss.

"I informed Malfoy, right before I came here," Kingsley said, as he began to walk away.

"I have seen the Prophet's recent articles, since your installation as interim Minister, Kingsley," Severus said. Was it the Auror's imagination, or did he detect notes of acerbic resonances in the potion master's tone?

"Have you?" Kingsley said, turning toward Severus.

"Oh, yes. It seems you two are quite the item. The public appears to like the 'heroes of our time.' They have a taste for the 'brave and dauntless Auror turned Minister of Magic and the 'wealthy financier becoming the ultimate champion of all abused children regardless of their backgrounds.' My, my, my, such a dynamic duo. Should the wizarding world thank the two of you on bended knee?" Severus quipped.

"Bit snippy, are we? I thought you knew not to take anything written by Rita Skeeter seriously. She works to stir up trouble. You know this," Kingsley said. The potion master's words hit a bit too close to home. Severus' reaction was exactly the one that Lucius had hoped to create in the public's eye by allowing Rita Skeeter to be the lead writer for the _Daily Prophet_.

"Perhaps, but it does cause one to wonder: how did the wizarding world ever survive without the pair of you?" Severus said.

"Foolishness by the Prophet, you know that," Kingsley said. Severus' comments stung the Auror, and he was at a loss as to the reason for the vitriol behind the man's words. "I – Severus - Lucius will be brought down regardless of what Rita Skeeter writes?" Kingsley said.

"Perhaps, but you two are rather chummy of late. Fine dining, stimulating theatre, and invigorating opera even? Did Rita make that up, too? I did not know you liked Shakespeare's, _As You Like It_ and Bizet's, _Carmen_? With such a cultured pair of wealthy purebloods out to serve and save the wizarding world, the Dark Lord doesn't stand a chance," Severus said, coolly.

"Where's this coming from, Severus?" Kingsley asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus said. Kingsley's direct question wrong-footed the potion master, usually, people became flustered when Severus unleashed his acid tongue.

"You sound like a jilted girl," Kingsley said, he was an Auror, and he' dealt with worse than snide remarks from Severus Snape. The comment did not go down well with Severus.

"I – what?" Severus barked.

"You heard me. You listen to me and listen well. I will not repeat myself: from the beginning of this entire affair, my concern has been and continues to be the safety and security of wizarding society. If a few dinners and operas with Malfoy help to bring about those ends, then that's what I'm going to do. You sent me the owl about Potter, I did not contact you. I was and still, am willing to help you and get the information out about _all_ of the abused children and deal with Malfoy. In fact, in the next few days, you can expect an article in your beloved _Prophet_ detailing the names of _all_ the wizarding families being investigated by the Commission for suspected child abuse. So, it is not just about 'stimulating theatre and invigorating opera with Malfoy, I have a reason for what I do," Kingsley said.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. It's just the pressures; I…have no excuse, Kingsley. I'm sorry," Severus said.

"Think nothing of it," Kingsley said, graciously. "We are all under pressure, and you have just found out that your friend and mentor has been killed. I will be in contact soon," Kingsley said, as the turned and left the potion master to digest the troubling news.

Kingsley made his way to the castle doors, and though he didn't show it, he was rattled by the potion master's comments. If Severus was thinking along those lines, what must the wizarding society at large have going through their minds about himself and Malfoy? The _Prophet_ was setting the two of them up as heroes, and Kingsley knew well what happened to outsized heroes, the bigger they are, the larger the fall. When Lucius fell, Kingsley had no plans to go down with the man. The Auror knew that he had to extricate himself from the public eye in relation to Malfoy. Kingsley had to reluctantly admit that the dinners and amusements with Malfoy were rather refreshing, but he was an _Auror_, not some spoiled sot whose most vital concern was the state of the wine industry.


End file.
